Alex
Alexandra Stillwell (better known as Alex) is a fan character created in 2009 by Misjudgment. She is a love interest of Edd and was sexually abused by her father in her past. Despite gaining a small popularity in Ed, Edd n Eddy's fanbase, the artist is no longer active, as she deactivated her DeviantArt account back in 2014 for unknown reasons. The character's backstory was possibly inspired by Shy Keenan (though this is only fan speculation due to the many similarities between the two, whether coincidence or not, but this was never confirmed by the artist herself); thus, Alex was perhaps created with the intentions of being an icon for sexual abuse awareness. Although this meant well, it was not probable, because in truth, Alex's extremely tragic background and the fact that she obtains a happy ending made her susceptible to criticism by many as being "just another edgy Mary Sue". The artist and character has not returned to DeviantArt since, or the EEnE fandom in general. Though there's uncertainty about the exact reason why she left, it was most likely due to the aforementioned criticisms. Despite her absence, and the fact that she attempted to remove all traces of her artwork (though several users have re-uploaded her work on other websites), old fans and new fans alike are continuing to draw fan art of Alex in order to keep her memory alive. Backstory Alex was born in England as the only child of Abigail and Herald Stillwell, who were visiting her grandmother at the time of her birth. Her father was a businessman and her mother worked in a restaurant as a waitress until she met Herald. She became an alcoholic three months after they married due to her husband's abuse. According to Misjudgment, Herald wanted his own family. Nevertheless, he was a sociopath and extremely violent. After Abigail became pregnant and gave birth to their daughter, she and her husband relocated to the U.S. Thus, Alex was raised in Lemon Brook for part of her toddler years, where her parents met Edd's parents. Edd and Alex soon became friends (being so young, their relationship was not yet romantic). However, Alex harbored a dark secret. She was both physically and sexually abused by her father behind closed doors. When Edd's parents discovered this horrible truth, they planned to take her to Peach Creek with them. Edd's family failed to save Alex since her father took her back to England. Soon after moving back, she witnessed her mother's murder at the hands of her father, leaving her orphaned at 7 years of age. Alex felt the urge to run away from home and escaped the country on a boat to Brooklyn when she was 9. Once the ship docked in New York City, the British stowaway lived on the streets for two years as a beggar. It was here that she met a doctor who prescribed her heroine. Not knowing what it was, she became addicted to the drug. When the doctor committed suicide due to guilt, she was abandoned once more. One day, feeling close to death, she laid down under a bus stop bench, waiting to die. But then a miracle happened... Her aunt found her and took her to the hospital, where she was issued into rehab. After she was discharged from the hospital, her aunt presumably adopted her, and she enrolled in school where she exceeded in her academic studies. She reunited with Edd at a wedding on the beach she attended with her aunt. She was a dancer at the wedding where Edd sees her again. Edd never really forgot her but he was able to move on from what happened. A week after their reunion, Alex moved to Peach Creek with her aunt where she now lives. When Alex showed up in Peach Creek, she was welcomed in by the main gang and Edd became her closest friend. During a school dance in October, they both realized they had feelings for each other. Eventually, they fell in love. Appearance Alex is skinny and petite, has blue eyes, and wavy auburn hair with side-swept bangs. She's described to be a girl of average appearance. She commonly wears a violet off-the-shoulder sweater, a pink tank top underneath, blue pants and pink shoes, but is also depicted wearing other clothes. Criticism and Misjudgment's departure Alex' backstory earned the character a fair amount of popularity within the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanbase and she inspired some artists to make similar OC's. Abbi, Eleanor and Annabelle are considered the most noticeable examples. Their creators were not spared from criticism, due to them bearing a striking resemblance to Alex, being love interests of Edd, and having equally tragic backstories of childhood abuse. Nevertheless, Alex's overall design and character development was also questioned and some commented that her past did not fit inside of the world of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was also noted that the original cast received little attention and were of no importance in Alex' story, despite them living with each other. When the focus became set on the romance between her and Edd, her position as a sexual abuse icon was doubted and her suffering seen as a tactic to make the character interesting. Because Alex was made for a bigger cause and Misjudgment inserted elements of her own life into her, it's guessed that she quit DeviantART because the above criticism affected her personally. Art Gallery Alex_s_parents_abigail_and_herald_by_misjudgment_by_misjudgment_memoiral-d7u120s.png|Alex's parents. concept___alexandra_stillwell_by_misjudgment-d4ch3cc.png|Alex concept art in Misjudgment's original style. eene___eddalex_sketch_dump_by_misjudgment_d3dd6hr_by_on_the_jasmine_wind_dc1r5kg.png|Alex and Edd - Early Sketch Dump Edd_and_alex_s_tragedy_by_juliegaming101-dbphr4p.png|Alex and Edd. Double_d_and_alex_over_the_meadows_by_juliegaming101-dbphn96.png|Alex and Edd. EEnE___Edd_Alex___Bad_by_Misjudgment.png|Alex and Edd. EEnE___Edd_Alex___Burdened_by_Misjudgment.png|Alex and Edd. EEnE___Trib_to_Step_Up_Movie_by_Misjudgment.png|Alex and Edd. eene___musical_trio_2___girls_by_misjudgment-d30w5q4.png|Alex and the girls. Eene dance of reunion by misjudgment d31rgfd by on the jasmine wind dc1r5dq.png|Alex and Edd reunited at the wedding (old version). Edd x Alex_ Untitled.png|Alex and Edd. rough_sketch_alex_by_misjudgment_d57w08w_by_on_the_jasmine_wind_dc1r695.jpg|Alex Sketch. Eene together by misjudgment-d5549uv.png|Alex and the cast. alex_edd___drown_with_you_by_misjudgment-d4wgack.png|Alex and Edd. Eene eddalex don t let go revamped by misjudgment-d5dp8yu.png|Alex and Edd. For k1k0thek1ller makeup scam by misjudgment-d598wyw.png|Alex and the Eds. eene___eddalex___comic_doodle_sketch_by_misjudgmen_by_on_the_jasmine_wind_dc1r5cy.png|Alex and Edd - Comic Sketch Dump Eeneff perspective practice alex by misjudgment-d52208a.png|Alex in "Full FledgED." Eene adult designs lineup by misjudgment-d485c14.png|The adult line-up in "Full FledgED." Edd and alex arise by darkenedsparrow-d6e5x2x.png|Edd and Alex in "ArisED". Fanart by DarkenedSparrow. eene___magic_madness_monday___girls_by_darkenedsparrow-d5f38lk (5).png|Fanart by DarkenedSparrow. spookyville_arised___alex_poster_by_darkenedsparrow-d6n6zaj.png|Fanart by DarkenedSparrow. eene___don__t_let_go_by_darkenedsparrow-d4vutu5.png|Fanart by DarkenedSparow. edd___pretty_or_punky_by_darkenedsparrow-d4zid4r.png|Fanart by DarkenedSparow. eddalex___wait_for_the_storm_to_end_by_darkenedsparrow-d6gbg79.png|Fanart by DarkenedSparow. eddalex___kiss_the_girl_by_darkenedsparrow-d568fbi.png|Fanart by DarkenedSparow. EENE Highschool_ EddxAlex.JPG|Alex and Edd as Teenagers Fanart by https://www.deviantart.com/misterrandomh Ed_edd_n_eddy_movie_night_by_juliegaming101-dbt6jva.jpg|Fanart by Juliegaming101. Ed_edd_n_eddy_edd_and_alex_by_ladymarigold77-dbz6wns.jpg|Fanart by LadyMarigold77. Alex_by_john_stewart-d7mt115.jpg|Fanart by John-Stewart. Elex_by_staceylovette-d8ur3ju.jpg|Fanart by StaceyLovette. Eddxalex_by_crippled_glass_wings-d7oujcb.jpg|Fanart by Crippled-Glass-Wings. Alex_art_trade_queen_asante_by_blacknaginata-d5gqqm1.jpg|Fanart by Dark-Crescent-Moon. Happy_birthday_misjudgment_by_hottie233-d7mt86q.jpg|Fanart by Hottie233. Alex_dressed_like_roxanne_by_ask_annabelle_eeneoc-dc52t6g.jpg|Fanart by Ask-Annabelle-EEnEOC. Happy_birthday_misjudgment_by_rolf_fan_girl-d90xb3j.jpg|Fanart by Walt-Sidney-1972. Elex_swaying_by_missinspi-dbwe4vl.jpg|Fanart by MissInspi. Alex_under_the_sea_by_hentai_lover_18-d6d2jdd.jpg|Fanart by Hentai-Lover-18. Ezeke_adele_and_alex_by_gabisakura-d7mtpzy.jpg|Fanart by GabiSaKuRa. Trivia *She was created in early 2009 before June. She used to have messy dark brown hair before Misjudgment changed her design to having neater auburn hair. *Her earliest design also consisted of a wide, flat nose similar to Edd's, albeit smaller, and slightly hooded, more almond shaped eyes. *Her very first design seemed to be more of a self insert, as she once sported glasses, like the artist. * Alex is featured in the fan comics "ArisED" and "Bring Me to Ed", both created by Misjudgment's sister, DarkenedSparrow, best known as the creator of another widely popular OC, Ezeke. *Her homemade Halloween costume in ArisED consists of dressing up as a mercenary. This could be referring to her intended role in a comic Misjudgment once planned on publishing called "Full FledgED", which would star Alex as a criminal investigator. According to Misjugment, the project was meant to be inspired by The Usual Suspects (1995). *Pieces of Misjudgment's deleted artwork has been re-uploaded by Juliegaming101. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters